


Art Class

by Remyroo17



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyroo17/pseuds/Remyroo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU - Korra is taking an extra curricular art class, and they've just started with human models. She's not expecting the level of nudity one day's model strips down to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Distracting Beautiful People Are

It was a cold, rainy afternoon. Actually, it'd been a cold and rainy morning too. From the weather report, Korra was looking at a cold and rainy evening to go with it.

But right now, she was setting up her easel and paper in her art class. She'd always loved to draw, and when the extra-curricular activity popped up at her college, she'd signed up right away. It wasn't as easy as she'd hoped it would be, but you can't learn without making a few mistakes.

Today they would be drawing models for the first time - real life people, other students at Republic U. They would start with one person, and as the lessons carried on, move onto groups.

Everyone was finally set up in a wide circle, and the professor (Ms Su Beifong) waited until everyone was settled and paying attention, as she always did.

"Are we sitting comfortably?" She asked, hint of a smile on her face, "Then let's begin." The door opened, and in stepped a blushing young woman walked in barefoot, a robe hanging loosely over her body, clutched together in front.

Korra had never seen a girl more beautiful. They had to be about the same age, and Korra could not take her eyes off of her.

The woman stood dead center of the circle, waiting for Ms Beifong's cue.

"This is Miss Asami Sato," She began. "Our first model of the week. Are we ready, Miss Sato?"

The girl was blushing quite brightly, but nodded anyway. Ms Beifong gave a gentle wave of her hand as she exited the circle, and-

Holy shit. The robe fell to the floor. Korra's pencil nearly did, too. Asami cleared her throat, shook her head a little, and struck her pose.

Her feet were planted shoulder width apart, her hands resting on her hips, her back straight and her head held high, looking more confident than she had when she'd entered - Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman, naked, in front of twenty people about to draw her.

Everyone else got started, but Korra continued to stare for a moment, wondering where on earth she could begin.

How was she supposed to draw a body that perfect, that incredible? No pencil of hers could ever capture the confident shine in Asami's eyes; the little bumps that indicated her abs were refined; the smooth, gentle curve of her breasts - or the way the silk pooled at her feet managed to reflect her-

Well, y'know.

Korra was the one who was blushing, now. A lump in her throat made itself obvious and she chugged from her bottle of water to make it disappear.

Finally, she chose a pencil and got started.

Asami pursed her lips to hold back a smile - she could feel one person's gaze on her lingering longer than everyone else's, and shuddered a little because of the chill in the room.

The chill. Uh oh. It was freezing. And there she stood, whole body on show, goosebumps forming from the cold and she chanced a glance downwards and - yep. Nipples standing to attention like they were saluting the woman she was facing head on - the same woman who'd been staring.

And that same woman had just noticed as well.

Both women were wondering how they'd never encountered each other on campus before - Republic U wasn't exactly a large college. They must have run in such entirely different circles that it had never been a possibility.

Korra noticed that one of the guys behind Asami was giving her a dirty look - no doubt jealous she got to see full frontal naked lady and all he got was back and butt.

Not that Korra didn't want to see that butt- "Miss Senna," Korra jumped a little, "Are you concentrating? You've barely even started," Ms Beifong said sadly. "You're usually the first."

"Uh, sorry, Professor. It's just uh - hard to know where to start today. One of those days, y'know?" She grinned sheepishly, hoping her teacher would understand.

"Well, just try and reel it in," she nodded. "I know beautiful people can be a distraction, but you have to learn to look past that and focus on the art. That's why we're doing this."

Korra nodded, clearing her throat and looking determinedly at the blank canvas in front of her.

An hour later, it was time to disband for lunch.

"Please leave your drawings here," Su began, "Miss Sato and I will be going through them after classes to assess them - you're all welcome to join us at four."

Korra didn't want to go... But she had to go. She had to know what Asami thought of her art. She had to see her again - maybe clothed this time. Maybe.


	2. You Must Know How Hot You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra goes back to find out what Asami thinks of her painting, and is pleasantly surprised when the latter asks her something.

Sadly, at four that afternoon, Asami was fully clothed. Korra, for some reason, had held out hope that the other would have remained in her silky robe for three hours.

Her clothes were, to put it simply, rich. They made it startlingly obvious that Asami Sato came from money.

She was standing next to Ms Beifong, looking at a canvas in front of them - that the other students couldn't really see.

"Korra!" Ms Beifong grinned, seeing her enter. "Your work today was simply amazing," She said, gesturing towards the canvas Asami was still looking at - she seemed to be blushing a little as she glanced towards Korra, nodding in agreement.

"Wh- really?" Korra smiled, coming forward to stand with them, looking at her own work. "I uh," she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck, "I thought it was kind of... lacking."

"I think it's minimalist," Asami smiled - and it was the first time Korra heard her voice. It was gorgeous. She knew it sounded stereotypical but god, it was angelic - and sexy.

"You like it?" Korra asked, even though it had already been established that both her professor and the model did, in fact, like it. She just wanted to hear the words from Asami's mouth.

"Of course I do! It's perfect, Korra."

She said her name. Holy shit, she said Korra's name! Korra!

"Well, thanks, Asami," she grinned.

Ms Beifong went off to discuss other students' work, leaving Korra and Asami together in front of a nude drawing of the latter.

"If you wouldn't mind, Korra, I... I'd like to draw you."

Korra's mouth dropped open a little. "Seriously? You uh, you draw too?"

Asami nodded. "I prefer using charcoal; it's messy, but there's something about it. And I'd really like to try my hand at you."

"I'd love that," Korra nodded.

Asami grinned. "Why don't we go get coffee? Talk? I'd like to know what kind of medium you're most comfortable with."

"I'd love that," Korra repeated, swinging her bag up onto her shoulder. "Right now, or...?"

"Why not?" Asami nodded, smiling and heading for the door. "I'll drive?"

"You sure you know how to do that?" Korra joked, catching up to walk alongside Asami.

"Don't be silly - of course I do! My dad practically invented modern driving; I was like, the first person to learn."

"Invented?" Korra muttered, as she stopped at a car Asami had literally hopped into - prompting Korra's memory back into action. "This is a brand new Satomobile! Wait-"

Asami watched with a soft smile on her face, looking up at Korra from the driver's seat.

"Asami Sato... Satomobile... Now I know why those guys were jealous earlier! You're Hiroshi Sato's daughter!"

Asami laughed before frowning a little. "Who were jealous?"

"In class, these two guys behind you - Mako and Bolin, I think - they gave me this death stare," Korra explained, jumping into the passenger seat. "I thought it was just 'cause they got your behind, and I got everything else - but now I know it's because they got Miss Sato's behind and I got Miss Sato's full frontal-" she cut herself off, realising who she was talking to and what she was saying, and turning bright red.

She hurried to backtrack a little. "Not that your ass isn't great- uh, I mean-"

Asami cut her off with a laugh, finding the others' hesitancy and embarrassment adorable. "Well, then I guess you're the lucky one, huh?" She asked, reversing out of the parking space and heading off campus.

Korra turned even redder - if it was possible - and felt her mouth dry up.

"So, uh," she started, swallowing thickly. "You don't feel weird? Standing up there butt naked with twenty students and a teacher staring at you?"

"Not really," Asami shrugged, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. "I love my body, I'm comfortable with it, and it doesn't bother me to have other people admire it - or draw it, for that matter."

"Well, I'm sure it's easy to be confident when you know exactly how hot you are..." Korra pursed her lips at her latest embarrassing comment. Why couldn't she just talk normal?!

Asami laughed again. "Exactly! So, I'm sure you're just as confident, right?"

Korra hesitated. That seemed like flirting to her... "Well, you'd be surprised," She said, abashed. "Society doesn't exactly make it acceptable for me to love a body this colour," she admitted. "So uh, I've always had trouble, thinking of myself as attractive."

Asami smiled sadly, glancing sideways at Korra - who was looking down at her lap.

"But uh, if someone wants to draw me, that means I've gotta be somewhat attractive, right?"

Asami gently tapped Korra's knee to get her to look at her. "Somewhat," she winked.

That definitely made Korra feel better.

~~~

When they finally had their orders, and took a seat at a little table by the window, Asami rested her head on her hand and looked at Korra for a moment.

"So, what kind of drawing would you like me to do?"

"Well, you're the artist this time, it's up to you," Korra smiled.

"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable if I... have a certain vision for you."

Korra took a breath, hint of a smile on her lips. "And what's the vision you have?"

Asami shifted in her seat, looking a little excited. "I'd like to do a nude painting. A powerful pose - like mine today. What you said in the car; I'd like to represent you in a position of undeniable power."

Korra swallowed nervously, and rubbed the back of her neck again. "I don't know, I mean... Like I said..." Her sentence drifted off, and Asami reached out to set her hand on Korra's.

"Korra, you're beautiful, you're sexy - perhaps an art-piece like what I'm proposing could help your confidence. If you really don't want to, I understand. I have a myriad of other ideas-"

Korra was thinking to herself, only just taking in what Asami was saying. She was right - it could help. And it wasn't like there was gonna be 19 of her classmates and her teacher there - it would just be the two of them. Just a naked Korra being painted by a wicked hot woman she definitely had a huge crush on. What's the big deal?

"I'll do it," she nodded, cutting Asami off. "Why not, right? Can't hurt to try it out."


	3. Pre-show Jitters, I Guess

Korra was already questioning her decision when, a week later, Asami was leading her up the front steps of her (gigantic) house, and unlocking the front door.

Why the fuck had she agreed to this? Why did she think it was a good idea to sit naked in front of the most beautiful woman in the world? ' _You've dug yourself one hell of a hole here, Korra_ ,' she thought.

"This is where you live?" She asked, looking around the huge lobby, at the grand staircase ahead of her, the myriad of doors leading off to spirits-know-where.

Asami nodded, entering the alarm code and closing the door. "I grew up here. More than ones I fell face first up the stairs when I was a little girl."

Korra smiled over at her. "You managed to fall  _up_  the stairs? Here I was thinking you were smart."

Asami smirked a little, and headed up the stairs. "Are you feeling comfortable?" she asked as Korra followed.

"Yeah, but I still have my clothes on. Ask me again later."

"I mean, you don't wanna back out? Of the nude part?"

Korra genuinely considered it for a moment. Sitting naked. In front of Asami. Who was painting her. Totally and completely a terrible idea, she had to say no - she had to. She opened her mouth and the wrong words came out.

"I'm fine with it, really. Pre-show jitters, I guess," she'd joked. ' _Where the_ fuck  _did that come from_?' She asked herself as Asami headed for a door off to the left. ' _You were supposed to say 'I think i'll keep my clothes on thanks', dumbass._ '

Asami smiled brightly, and Korra was glad she'd said what she did. Asami was just dreamy when she smiled.

"I thought we could do it in my bedroom - I figured it would make you feel more comfortable than, say, the library. It's more homely than any of the other rooms in the house," she explained, pushing her bedroom door open.

Oh, shit. She was gonna be naked in the beautiful girl's  _bedroom_. ' _Easy access to the bed_ -' Korra thought briefly before cutting herself off with a tiny shake of her head.

"Your room is bigger than my entire apartment..." Korra blurted, looking around.

Everything was pretty modern- and clean- looking, white walls, white carpet - white cat, settled happily on the (white) armchair by the window. but everything was accented by dark, reddish wood - the feet of the chaise, the posts on the four poster bed, the (huge-ass) wardrobe.

Asami was right; it did feel more homely than the rest of the house mansion.

"And a gagillion times tidier," She added, lifting her bag from her shoulder and dropping it next to the cat on the armchair.

Asami shrugged. "I like things a certain way," She said, picking Korra's bag up and hanging it on the coatstand by the door.

Korra smirked at her with a raised eyebrow, thinking it was cute and funny for Asami to have her little ways.

"So, uh, where do you want me?" She asked hesitantly, looking at the easel already set up facing the bed. Asami drew the curtains and turned on the light.

"Armchair, please. I'm just going to grab us some drinks," She smiled reassuringly, leaving the room.

Korra hadn't undressed by the time she returned, and positioned the chair as Asami asked; the latter standing at the easel.

"Now, I want you to be aware," Asami started, as Korra unbuttoned her shirt. "I'm going to be taking a little bit of artistic liberty - just to make you even more imposing. So I need you to hold this." She finished, holding out what looked to be a very straight wooden staff. Y'know. Cause everyone has a staff lying around their mansion.

"Seriously?" Korra laughed. "You painting me as a nude witch or something?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

 

Korra positioned herself as Asami asked, swallowing thickly.

She was sitting askew on the armchair, facing towards the left. Her right foot was planted firmly on the floor - her left leg hanging over the left armrest, and left hand resting halfway up her own thigh. Asami told her to be comfortable, but to try and look imposing. She didn't know how to do that, so instead she just slowly fidgeted until Asami told her it was perfect.

She was holding the staff in her right hand, just past the right armrest.

She was facing Asami, giving her the most dignified look she could muster.

She was thankful that it was such a comfy chair; she didn't know how she would have coped if it had been some hard wooden dining chair.

She'd been in the same place for over an hour, and every now and then Asami would get up, hold out a bottle of water with a straw in it. She didn't want Korra to move too much, for fear of compromising the perfect position.

Korra was getting really, really self-conscious. It wasn't just that she was totally on show, it was that Asami would sometimes look at her for longer than Korra deemed necessary just for painting.

Her eyes drifted to Asami's palette of paints. The most heavily used at the moment were the darker browns, no doubt for Korra's skin tone. But also in use were royal reds, and a bright yellow that could resemble gold if used correctly. She saw that Asami would look at the staff or at the top of Korra's head before going for the yellow. Now, she had some idea of the kind of painting Asami was making.

A ruler. Red and gold for the crown, gold for the royal staff - an imposing white chair that resembled a throne; yet no pale colours were being used.

"You're making me a king, aren't you?" she asked, trying to keep her position.

"Only the most magnificent of them all," Asami smirked over at her. Korra gulped at the look she'd gotten - she hadn't noticed Asami look at her like  _that_  before.

They settled back into quiet, but all Korra wanted to do was fidget because of the way Asami kept looking at her. There was a hungry look in her eyes, and her breathing seemed abnormal. She was fidgeting, too, shifting as if to make her behind more comfortable on the (cushioned) stool.

Korra didn't dare look down at herself, but she knew she was wet. She knew because Asami's blush got brighter every time she looked over.

It was another hour before Asami lay down her paintbrush, and stood up, looking at her work.

"I think that'll do," She smiled over at Korra, hands on her hips. "The rest I can do from memory. Do you wanna see?"

Korra finally stretched, arching her back up as she yawned (Asami had gone even redder by the time she looked back). "I think I'd like to wait for the finished product," She said, resuming the same position from moments ago - only her right leg was a little more... rightwards. Exposing a little more.

Korra liked to think, in her head, that it had been an accident. But she'd decided to be bold, and had done it deliberately; as much as she told herself the opposite.

It was Asami's turn to swallow thickly now, and she nodded, turning the easel to where Korra wouldn't be able to see it.

"So..." She trailed off, folding her hands together in front of her. Korra continued to hold her bold attitude as Asami came over and took the staff from her.

Korra honestly didn't know how she got the courage to let her hand trail gently over Asami's behind as she turned to walk away - a maneuver she didn't get to finish, standing stock still, facing away.

Korra gulped, hoping beyond hope she hadn't misread the signals she had been getting. Asami turned her head to look at Korra, smiling softly.

That's when Korra knew she was in for a  _fantastic_  evening.


End file.
